Affection
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "We really never had feelings for each other. We're friends, which closer than lover" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q. 9 :** I dont know what's tighter. Our jeans, or our friendships.

 **.**

.

Affection

A fanfic by swaegcandy

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

.

.

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"We really never had feelings for each other. We're friends, which _closer than lover._ "

 **.**

Namanya Min Yoongi. Si mungil dari jurusan kedokteran. Badannya kecil mungil, wajahnya cantik dan manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Tapi jangan tertipu. Di balik wajah manisnya dia menyimpan banyak umpatan pedas dari ucapannya. Hal itulah yang membuat beberapa orang menyerah terhadapnya. Satu lagi yang membuat mereka semakin menyerah terhadap Yoongi.

Park Jimin.

Sosok yang selalu berada di samping Yoongi setiap saat. Di mana ada Yoongi pasti selalu ada Jimin. Tidak, mereka tidak berkencan. Mereka hanya berteman. Teman yang selalu melakukan apapun dengan mengatas-namakan persahabatan mereka.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Jimin!" Sosok yang dipanggil mengengokkan kepalanya. Mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Senyum tampan terpatri di bibirnya.

"Oh, ada apa Jisoo?" Yang disebut namanya balas tersenyum.

"Kau sibuk tidak hari ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?" Senyum semakin lebar di bibir Jisoo.

"Temani aku ke mall ya nanti. Aku ingin membeli baju baru."

Dahi Jimin mengernyit. "Bukankah kau baru saja membeli baju baru?"

"Ih kan itu beda model, Jimin. Ada model yang baru. Aku harus membelinya!" Bibir Jisoo mencebik kesal. Kenapa pria tidak bisa mengerti passion wanita.

"Ya sudah nanti aku temani. Tapi aku harus mengantar Yoongi pulang dulu. Tidak apa kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Jimin yang terakhir membuat bibir Jisoo semakin mencebik sebal. "Yoongi lagi, Yoongi terus. Kenapa harus selalu Yoongi, sih?! Lama-lama aku muak mendengar kau selalu menyebut nama Yoongi tau! Aku heran, kekasihmu itu aku apa Yoongi?!" sembur Jisoo.

"Memang aku pernah mengiyakan ajakanmu untuk berkencan? Lagipula Yoongi kan memang temanku. Lantas kenapa kalau aku selalu menyebut nama Yoongi. Salah?"

Mendengarnya membuat amarah Jisoo semakin meningkat. Jadi Jimin mempermainkan perasaannya, begitu? "Kalau aku bukan kekasihmu lalu selama ini apa? Kenapa kau mau-mau saja kuajak pergi?"

Jimin menghela nafas berat. Wanita memang selalu membuatnya lelah. "Aku selalu mau ikut denganmu kan karena kau yang memang memaksaku ikut denganmu. Salahku juga karena menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Kalau begitu kan setidaknya kau bisa menolaknya, Jimin!"

"Kau tau, Jisoo? Lama-lama aku muak denganmu. Kau selalu saja memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Menyalahkan semuanya padaku. Padahal kau sendiri yang salah. Sudahlah, aku lelah denganmu. Kalau kau menganggap selama ini kita berkencan, maka anggaplah mulai saat ini kita berpisah." Dengan kalimatnya itu, Jimin langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan wanita semampai itu sendirian di tempatnya. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan dan teriakan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Langkah kakinya dibawa menuju gedung tempat sahabatnya berada. Tangannya merogoh saku dan meraih sebuah benda berteknologi. Lantas jarinya menari di atasnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya.

" _Sudah selesai belum? Kutunggu di kafetaria gedungmu. Jangan lama!_ "

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Hei, sudah lama?" Yoongi memukul kecil bahu Jimin. Membuat sang korban menoleh padanya. Senyum lebar merekah di bibir tebalnya melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sudah muncul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum. Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang bayar."

Alis Yoongi terangkat. Matanya menatap heran ke arah Jimin. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya ini bertingkah baik seperti ini.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Baru pernah lihat pria tampan ya?"

Alis Yoongi semakin menukik tajam.

"Tidak, hanya saja... Kau aneh."

Kini giliran Jimin yang menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau jarang sekali bertingkah seperti ini."

"Seperti ini yang bagaimana? Jangan buat aku bingung dong!"

"Kau itu kan biasanya tidak mau mentraktirku. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali jadi baik seperti ini?"

Dahi Jimin mengkerut mendengar opini sahabatnya.

"Jadi selama ini aku tidak baik, begitu?"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Kenapa sahabatnya ini bodoh sekali.

"Bukan begitu Jimin. Kau seperti ini karena ada apa-apanya. Pasti kau dan Jisoo ada masalah ya?"

Jimin diam, lantas mengangguk.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Tatapan Yoongi berubah lembut. Tangannya meraih jemari Jimin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja depan mereka. Menggenggamnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

Merasakan usapan lembut Yoongi di punggung tangannya membuatnya terlena. Diam-diam Jimin kembali menghela nafas lelahnya. Lantas menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak sempit Yoongi.

"Kenapa wanita begitu membingungkan?" Jimin bergumam lirih di pundak Yoongi. Tangannya yang menganggur mulai merengkuh pinggang kecil milik Yoongi. Membuatnya semakin bersandar nyaman di pundak Yoongi.

"Kalau sudah tau membingungkan begitu kenapa masih saja berkencan dengan mereka?" Yoongi berucap gemas menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu kau mau tidak berkencan denganku?"

Yoongi menggeplak tangan Jimin yang sedang digenggamnya. Membuat Jimin mengaduh pelan.

"Aduh! Kenapa dipukul sih?"

"Kau itu, kenapa kalau bicara tidak disaring dulu?!" Mata Yoongi membulat lucu menatap Jimin. Membuat mimik semenyeramkan mungkin. Tapi jatuhnya malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jimin.

"Ya habisnya aku bingung dengan mereka. Kan Yoongi bukan wanita, pasti tidak akan membuatku bingung." Bibir Jimin sedikit mengerucut. Tatapannya menatap Yoongi sayu. Berharap sosok di depannya sedikit memberi hati padanya.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengencani sahabatnya sendiri, Jimin. Kau kan sudah tau itu." Tangan Yoongi kembali meraih tangan Jimin yang tadi dipukulnya. Kembali mengusapnya lembut.

"Ada. Seokjin dan Namjoon kan tadinya mereka berteman. Sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih kan?" Ucap Jimin menggebu-gebu. Berusaha memberi contoh nyata untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

"Mereka berbeda. Kita dan mereka jelas berbeda. Namjoon kan sudah jelas menyukai Seokjin dari awal. Jelas saja trik berteman dengan Seokjin menjadi modusnya. Makanya coba sedikit lebih peka dengan sekitarmu, Jimin. Berhenti menyakiti hati para fansmu itu." Ucapan Jimin dibalas Yoongi dengan ceramah panjang yang sudah dihafal Jimin di luar kepalanya. Matanya menatap bosan ke arah Yoongi.

"Tapikan kita bisa mencobanya Yoongi. Demi persahabatan kita."

Yoongi menghela nafas beratnya. Rasa-rasanya dia selalu menjadi lebih lelah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Memangnya kau dan Jisoo kenapa lagi?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan. Selalu memaksaku. Menyalahkan semuanya padaku, padahal dia sendiri yang salah. Lagipula kan aku dari awal tidak pernah berkencan dengannya. Dia saja yang memang memaksaku menjadi kekasihnya. Dia juga selalu cemburu kepadamu. Selalu bilang 'kenapa harus Yoongi terus?' Kan aku juga tidak terima kalau sahabat tercintaku ini selalu dijelek-jelekkan di belakangku. Dia kira aku tidak tau apa kalau dia diam-diam menjelekkanmu bersama teman-temannya?" Ucap Jimin dengan penuh semangat membahas kejelekkan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi sendiri hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan andalannya. Datar. Jimin itu kelewat

bodoh atau kelewat tidak peka?

"Itu namanya cemburu, Jimin. Wajar kalau dia cemburu. Tidak terima kalau kekasihnya selalu membicarakan orang yang sama terus-terusan. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Bibir Jimin mencebik mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sifat sahabatnya. Dikecupnya dengan cepat bibir Jimin. Dihadiahi sebuah senyum lebar di bibir sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar?" Bibir Jimin kembali mengerucut. Membuat Yoongi memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Kita sedang di kafetaria, Jimin. Banyak orang. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

Jimin menggeleng tidak setuju mendengar Yoongi.

"Bukan begitu ciuman persahabatan kita. Biar kutunjukkan ciuman kita yang sebenarnya."

Perlahan wajah Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi. Mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Kedua tangannya beralih merengkuh pinggang Yoongi. Semakin menghapus jarak yang tersisa.

Tepat sebelum kedua bibir mereka menyatu, Jimin membisikkan sesuatu di depan bibir Yoongi.

"Seperti ini ciuman kita."

Kemudian bibir mereka menyatu. Dengan tangan Jimin yang melingkar di pinggang Yoongi dan tangan Yoongi yang beralih meremat baju depan yang Jimin kenakan. Melumat dengan pelan bibir ranum milik Yoongi. Membuat pemiliknya melenguh tertahan semakin meremat baju Jimin. Suasana kafetaria yang dirasanya sepi dan tempat mereka yang sedikit memojok membuat Jimin sedikit lebih berani. Lidah Jimin dengan perlahan membelai bibir Yoongi. Mencoba merasakan teksturnya dengan lidahnya. Beberapa kali giginya ikut ambil peran dalam permainan mereka.

Ciuman mereka semakin nakal saat tangan Jimin mulai berani turun ke bawah. Membelai lembut pinggang dan pantat Yoongi yang dihadiahi lenguhan kecil yang tertahan di bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, dilepasnya ciuman persahabatan mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan lembut di sudut bibir Yoongi.

Jimin menatap lembut ke arah mata Yoongi. Mengusap pelan pipi Yoongi yang bersemu merah kemudian mengecupnya ringan. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan kecil Yoongi.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Sudah tidak ada kelas lagi kan?" Yoongi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Tangannya balas menggenggam jemari Jimin. Kemudian tangannya ditarik dengan pelan, membuat posisinya berdiri. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria dengan tangan bertautan mesra. Melupakan makan siang mereka yang bahkan belum sempat mereka pesan.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Serius Yoongi?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu sama muncul dari belah bibir sosok di depannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda?" Kembali Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Tangannya berhenti menulis. Tatapannya beralih pada sosok di depannya. Memberi sorotan datar namun tajam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali. Aku dan Jimin itu hanya bersahabat. Kami tidak berkencan. Harus pakai bahasa apa aku agar kau mengerti?" Kihyun, sosok di depan Yoongi hanya bisa meringis kecil mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Tapi Yoongi─" ucapan Kihyun terpotong saat Yoongi menjejalkannya potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasaku ya?!" Nada Yoongi sedikit melonjak. Dia kan lama-lama juga kesal kalau terus ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran." Tatapan Yoongi beralih pada sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Mata Yoongi menyiratkan sebuah kebosanan.

"Kau sungguhan tidak berkencan dengan Jimin?" Kan. Yoongi sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku dan Jimin hanya berteman. There's no fucking relationship between us two." Yoongi bahkan sudah menjawab pertanyaan ini berkali-kali.

"Tapi Yoongi─" Hoseok dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba menyodorkan potongan roti yang lain ke arah mulutnya yang tadi terbuka. Membuat Yoongi mendesah sebal saat usaha keduanya gagal.

"Kalian itu terlalu dekat untuk ukuran sahabat. Bahkan untuk ukuran kekasih saja kalian masih terlalu dekat. Tidak ada sahabat yang bertindak terlalu jauh seperti kalian, Yoongi." Hoseok berujar menjelaskan. Kihyun yang di sampingnya mengangguk menyetujui Hoseok dengan mulut yang kembali mengunyah roti milik Yoongi.

"Apa ada sahabat yang mencium sahabatnya sendiri dengan mesra? Kutebak kalian pasti juga bermain lidah saat berciuman."

"Ew." Kihyun mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Kami melakukannya kan karena kami bersahabat." Yoongi menimpali Hoseok.

"Jangan mengatas namakan segalanya dengan hubungan persahabatan kalian. Apa pernah coba kau pikirkan perasaan Jimin? Atau perasaanmu sendiri? Kau tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun saat Jimin melakukan apapun denganmu atas label friendship kalian?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kau tidak memiliki sedikit rasa kepada Jimin? Suka atau cinta?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"Sedikitpun?" Kali ini Kihyun yang bertanya.

Yoongi kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Kami berdua itu berbeda dari yang lain. Kami hanya berteman. Tidak memiliki rasa yang lain terhadap sahabatnya."

"But Yoongi, peoples say there's no friendships between a boy and a girl." Kihyun angkat bicara mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Aku kan laki-laki, Kihyun."

"Tapi kau cantik." Lalu sebuah buku mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan Hoseok.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Malam ini sabtu malam. Tidak, Yoongi tidak mau menyebutnya malam minggu karena itu bukan style-nya sama sekali. Dia tengah menghabiskan sabtu malamnya bersama Jimin di rumahnya. Hanya berdua.

Mereka tengah menikmati film yang ditayangkan oleh televisi di depan mereka. Posisi Yoongi yang tengah bersandar di dada Jimin membuat Jimin semakin merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang Yoongi mengusapnya pelan. Membuat Yoongi terkadang melenguh kegelian.

"Yoongi.." Yoongi hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Jimin. "Ada satu hal yang aku bingungkan." Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jimin. Mendapati Jimin yang tengah menatapnya balik.

"I dont know what's tighter. Our jeans, or our friendships." Jimin mengecup sudut bibir Yoongi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Setahuku celana jeansmu ketat semua, Jimin." Jimin tertawa keras mendengar jawaban polos Yoongi. Kemudian bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Tapi serius, Jimin. Kenapa teman-temanku selalu bilang kalau kita terlalu dekat sebagai seorang sahabat?" Tangan Yoongi terulur untuk mengusap rahang Jimin. Membuat Jimin menutup kedua matanya terbuai. Di angkatnya tubuh Yoongi ke atas pangkuannya. Membuat posisi mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Karena kita berbeda, sayang." Jimin membawa wajah Yoongi mendekat kearahnya. Mencuri sebuah ciuman panjang dari bibir Yoongi dengan mengajak lidah Yoongi ikut bermain.

Tangan Yoongi melingkar di leher Jimin. Menekannya agar semakin kuat menciumnya. Saat ciuman meraka berpisah, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Jimin. Kembali dengan kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Jadi, mau menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan sahabatmu ini?" Dan sebuah ciuman dalam didapat Jimin sebagai jawaban dari Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

END

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
